


Heart Notes

by crowroad



Series: A Hunter's Book of Days [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Enjambment, Poetic, Scents & Smells, Senses, reckless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowroad/pseuds/crowroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six different apocrine scenarios. Grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Because [ Laughablelament](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament) wanted to know what Sam smells like.

****  
  
Evergreen devil-  
cut, ambers, bourbon, stream-  
licked  _pleurocarpi_  sifted grave-  
loam, Kansas, Black Watch scored   
fuzzed, gumstuck   
floor of a Surplus;  
six different apocrine scenarios   
brothersweat handed-down  
denim dusted pollen  
coniferous highway 61 wayside  
herb: Authenticity. Seasalt shaving  
foam named for a mountain  
bug-zap neon oldold  
soul, paper, unleaded, bookspine,  
glitter and monstergut  
mashup, morning, blues, roasts,  
lime, chalk, driveway  
ketchup tar shoestring   
desertleather, traces of  
loess, loss, electrical  
failure new keys old  
car, coffee-leak cassette -crack  
tent-flaps, a field. Psi.  
Dog. Doom. First kiss, fire.  
Fire. Accelerant and dorm-  
detritus, once, lithium  
salts that make a firework  
red; tears, Visine, Flint,  
flint, tears, shoulderswung  
ballpeen, spark, picket  
fence paint # 140, Angelic,  
drydown animalic wolf  
citrus, salt, citrus, snow,  
brother, fever, handle  
of Leatherman casing head  
trauma, shell, silt, fried  
circuit, chicken, oil,  
holy. Then: grief (dead bud,  
unwashed) bloodstain highway   
hydrocarbon, vapor, fume  
_obliterati_ , forgotten  
feather which is magic,  
shame, keratin, anvil-to-  
ground, then: hell.  _Corpus._  
Reverence. Tallow. Candle.  
Trunk leavings, parings, hex-  
-skin corn chip onion,  
brother, sad lettuce, sweet   
tannin, brick, track, foundation.  
Horse. Hayfield. Illinois,  
memory of plasma  
_daemonicus_ , throatburnt  
bonecell, blasts, Kansas. Then:   
grace, trace of saying   
no, not that, not –  
hollowed-out place in which rests  
rose, dog for sorrow, yarrow.  
Then: Death, aftermath , scythe-  
iron swung, bound; exhaust,  
boots. Stamps. Hope. Home.


End file.
